claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey
Etymology "Audrey" derives from Old English æðel (noble) and þryð (strength). Name of a 7th century princess of East Anglia, England and numerous actresses. Appearance 'Physical' Wears hair in long layers, without bangs, as opposed to the typical manga hime style of the twins, Alicia and Beth. Resembles an adult version of Miata, though the personalities are completely different. Audrey usually wears a supercilious expression. 'Uniform' A curved lozenge-shaped buckleClaymore 21, Scene 118, p. 142 holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Personality She presents a mock polite, calm facade to Riful. But when Audrey finally senses Riful's true Yoma Energy inside the aura of an ordinary Awakened, she wets herself on Riful's body.Claymore 13, Scene 70, p. 20 Audrey's closest associate appears to be Rachel.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 13 Datasheet 'Class' Audrey is a defensive typeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 warrior. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have a high sensing baseline. 'Technique' Sensing Ability enables sensing technique that Riful calls Gentle Sword, in which Audrey ricochets a tentacle attack, causing pieces of tentacle to pierce Riful.Claymore 12, Scene 69, pp. 177–179 History Early life unknown. 'Introduction' In the cold open of Scene 68, Audrey is first seen sitting on the corpse of an Awakened Being. Rachel gossips about the Dabi hunt in Alfons. Rachel says "Ghosts" from the Battle of the North rescued Nina and her party.Claymore 12, Scene 68, p. 135 'Meeting the Ghosts' Later, the Ghosts save Audrey and Rachel from themselves as Audrey's hunt is defeated by Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 70, pp. 26–31 After escaping Riful, Miria uses psychology to elicit answers about Alicia and Beth from Audrey.Claymore 13, Scene 72, p. 78 'Rebellion' 'Return from the dead' When Miria attacks Organization Headquarters, she fights and defeats both Audrey and Rachel.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 145–147 After appearing to be killed by the Claymore warriors, Miria returns to lead Rebellion.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 185–189 Audrey reaffirms Miria's "No kill" policy, then submits to Miria's command.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 14 'Resurrected No. 1s' While Miria fights Hysteria and the Twin Trainees fight Roxanne, Audrey, Rachel and Nina fight Cassandra. When Nina wounds Cassandra with Shadow-chaser, Cassandra revives her secret technique.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. 127 Cassandra attacks with Dusteater. Feet anchored in ground as a pivot, her head begins bobbing like metronome (upside-down pendulum). As body collapses to ground-level, swinging to and fro, sword swings scythe-like, wide and close to ground—blade striking target's limbs.Claymore 21, Scene 117, pp. 129–130 Cassandra dodges Audrey's counterattack. Cassandra cuts off Audrey's arms. Then Rachel's remaining leg, then arms. Then Nina's arms.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 137–139 But when Cassandra is about the deliver the coup de grace to Audrey, her cut veers off course, delivering a non-fatal wound.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 147 Cassandra stops attacking Audrey. As Cassandra's memories return, her old wounds reopen and blood rains on Audrey.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 176–179 Cassandra awakens.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 196–197 Limbless, Audrey orders the Twin Trainees to flee with the other trainees. But the Twins insist on evacuating the wounded on the battlefield.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 183–185 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Yuma regenerates Audrey's limbs on the battlefield. Audrey is made whole. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Audrey's hunt Category:Rebellion